A Couple of Forevers
by SugaMama09
Summary: A series of oneshots, concerning Inuyasha & Sesshomaru in their day to day life. YAOI
1. Fuzzy Balls

**Long time no see, Inuyasha fans! =D. It's 5:33am & I'm pretty sure I'm going to read this once I've gotten some rest & I'm going to think, "Why the hell did I post that...?". BUT someone might like it! So ta-da!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own any of the characters in this story. The character's thoughts, beliefs, actions yada, yada, yada do not necessarily reflect my own_

* * *

Sesshomaru was capable of accomplishing some amazing feats: he could take down any demon twice, three or four times his size AND strength without breaking a sweat, he could travel a mile in under two seconds & he was strong enough to rip a house off of its foundation & toss it. But this…this he just could not do & it drove his mate crazy.

"Sessh, why you gatta make a big deal outta shit?"

The inu-youkai looked his mate up & down quickly. "I refuse to fondle your…"

"Balls"

"…Your nether regions when it is hairy, Inuyasha, it is not as if you did not know that already"

"But it's just hair!"

"It is unclean"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Well blowjobs ain't no fun unless you suck on the balls too so whaddiya suggest, I get a Braziliean wax or something?"

"I do not care how you get rid of the hair but it will be gone if you expect me to pleasure you"

"I ain't waxin' my shit!"

Sesshomaru stood from his position on the floor & gave Inuyasha a look before walking off towards their bathroom.

"Hey! You ain't done sucking me off yet! Get back here!"

He followed his mate & walked in just as Sesshomaru was getting ready to close the door.

"So you just gon' leave me high & dry like that?" he asked, motioning towards his half erect dick.

"You have two hands that are very capable of bringing you pleasure" Sesshomaru answered. grabbing his brush out of the draw next to him & brushing his already silky hair.

"But your mouth feels so much better..."

Inuyasha tried to seduce Sesshomaru back into the mood so he could finish that blowjob he was getting earlier but Sesshomaru was having none of it.

"When the hair is removed I will continue my administrations" the inuyoukai said, stepping away from his mate's groping hands.

Inuyasha heaved a frustrated sigh & was getting ready to say something when he was distracted by a pink & white bottle of Nair on the rim of their bathtub. A lightbulb went off in his head. "Well what if I use your Nair on them, eh?"

Sesshomaru gave him a look like the idea was stupid but he had to check to see if Inuyasha was serious. "You are jesting"

"No, no, see if I use your Nair then it'll be completely bald, it won't cost us any money & it's painless"

"Your nether regions will also smell very unpleasant, Inuyasha"

"Ok but the smell will go away. Look it's either I use that or you're just gunna hafta deal with hairy balls slapping your ass everytime we fuc-"

"Fine! Use it!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly & grabbed the bottle, popping the lid open to smell it. Yeah it did stink but if it meant his balls would stop being ignored then he was for it. Nothing a little soap & water wouldn't take away anyway. "How you use this stuff anyway?"

Sesshomaru sat his brush down on the counter before holding his hand out for the bottle with an almost inaudible sigh. Inuyasha handed it o him then sat on the closed toilet lid.

"Will it burn?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"Only if it is left on too long" Sesshomaru answered, "Spread your legs"

Inuyasha obeyed & Sesshomaru squatted in front of him, squirted a quarter sized amount of Nair onto his fingers then smoothed it over his mate's balls, struggling against the urge to run away & wash his hands.

A shiver went up Inuyasha's spine when the hair removal cream made contact. "Damn that shit is cold. You shoulda rubbed it in your hands a little to warm it up"

"That would not have been a good idea; it is not a lotion which one rubs in. I prefer my hands to not be burned"

"Yeah well next time put that shit in the microwave or some-Jesus H. Christ, Sessh!"

"Hush, you will grow accustomed to the cold" the inu-youkai said in a half annoyed tone of voice.

It only took a minute to cover the hairy areas then Sesshomaru placed the cap back & folded his arms. "You will need to inform me when it begins to tingle"

"Tingle?"

"Yes"

"How long are you even supposed to even leave it on?"

"I do not count, I simply wait until the time is right"

"...Which is when it tingles?"

"It is sometime before then"

"Well why the hell did you tell me to let you know when it tingles?!"

Sesshomaru was very tempted to roll his eyes. "Because if you do not you will be in a great deal of pain, Inuyasha"

"How am I supposed to know before it tingles when it needs to be taken off?!"

The silver haired beauty chose not to respond. Inuyasha could really get up under his skin if he let him & he really didn't need that kind of stress in his life right now.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha huffed. "Ain't you supposed to test a little area to see if the hair comes off?"

Sesshomaru grabbed a dry washcloth from under the sink, wrapped part of it around his index finger then wiped a small section. The spot was free of hair. "Do you feel any tingling?"

"No"

Well he'd wipe it off anyway. No point in leaving it on after the job was done plus Nair burns were no fun. He wiped all of the hair removal cream, really enjoying the new hairless feel of his mate's testicles, then grabbed another washcloth, lathered it up with some soap & washed the area in case he didn't get some spots as well as to help with the smell.

"Look at my baby, taking care of me & shit..." Inuyasha said in a low voice, smirking.

"Do not grow accustomed to this treatment"

"Should I get accustomed to you playing with my balls when you give me head then?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

After the inu-youkai was satisfied that all the cream was gone, he stood to dump the washclothes in the dirty laundry hamper & made a face when Inuyasha reached down to scratch his naked balls.

"So are ya gunna finish the job & get back to giving me hea-Shit! What the fuck?!"

Sesshomaru glanced back with an eyebrow raised to find Inuyasha holding his jewels as if someone had punched him there. "Inuyasha what has gotten into y-"

"Ahhh shit it burns! Fuck! Shit!"

The inu-youkai grabbed yet another washcloth, ran some cold water over it then moved Inuyasha's hand. "Where does it burn?"

"Right...right here..." Inuyasha pointed to the area. He wasn't joking because when he touched it he jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned, "FUCK!"

It was too late for cold water. He needed diaper rash cream but they didn't just have that lying around the house & he didn't feel like going out to get some. There was Vaseline in the bathroom closet though...

Sesshomaru grabbed the tub of Vaseline & went over to his mate, who was hissing in pain, to apply it.

"That's not gunna do shit, Sessh!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It will. Spread your legs"

"I need ice, not some fuckin' gooey jelly shit!"

"Spread. Your. Legs"

Inuyasha did so after rolling his eyes & sucking his teeth in an annoyed fashion but Sesshomaru ignored it & applied the jelly, spreading it not just on the affected area but everywhere he applied the hair removal cream as well [just in case].

"It will help with the burn as well as the itching" Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Wow that shit did help. Thank God. I felt like I was in hell"

Sesshomaru discarded the third washcloth into the laundry hamper & washed his hands of the Nair smell, glad to be getting rid of the smell. As sensitive as his nose was he was sure if he'd continue inhaling the vapors the eyebrows would come off.

"So..."

The silver haired beauty turned to the hanyou with a questionable look.

"You do this often, huh?"

"Of course. How else would I know how to handle nether region burns?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I mean if you had an STD-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha"

.

..

...

...

To be honest, Inuyasha loved the feeling of his hairless balls. They were so smooth he couldn't stop touching them. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

It'd been a few days since Sesshomaru used the Nair on them but the inu-youkai still claimed he could smell it & refused to give him a blowjob until the smell went away. Inuyasha had been taking three baths a day to get rid of the smell & somehow the scent still clung to him.

_'Maybe this wasn't such an awesome idea' _he thought as he casually masturbated in their living room.

According to Sesshomaru, the smell was so bad he didn't even want to have sex which made this all very not-worth-his-while. What was the point of Nair-ing all that hair off so he could have a satisfying blowjob if he couldn't have any sex for several days?

"This shit is stupid..." he grumbled & got up rom the couch.

Just as he was getting ready to walk into the kitchen the door unlocked & Sesshomaru walked in from work.

"Oh hey babe" Inuyasha said, coming over to kiss him, "How was ya day?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a second; he simply stared at his mate as if he'd noticed something about the hanyou that he really liked. "It was...fine"

"Good. I was thinkin' 'bout what I should do with that chicken I took out for dinner & I know it's not ya night to cook & all but I figured with all the recipes you have saved on ya laptop, you had somethin' interesti-"

While he'd been talking, Sesshomaru had raised his nose as if he was sniffing & tossed his keys on the side table. His facial expression took on this sultry appearance & his bottom lip tucked under his canine in a display of being aroused.

Inuyasha halted whatever he was saying to raise an eyebrow at his mate. "'S wrong witchu?"

"The smell is gone..."

"The wha...?"

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to him, bringing him into a slow, heavy, passionate kiss. Inuyasha was still a little confused; Sesshomaru hadn't kissed him in days but the hanyou was not complaining.

When they were out of breath & pulled back Inuyasha swallowed thickly, trying to keep down his excitment. "Whatchu mean by the smell is gone? What's goin' on?"

"The smell of the Nair is gone, Inuyasha..." Sesshomar said in a low, husky voice, "Fuck me until I'm hoarse"

A wide smile stretched across Inuyasha's handsome face as he hefted his mate up by his waist & took him upstairs to their bedroom.


	2. Sin

**I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but see what had happened was, I got such good feedback & someone suggested a make a series of oneshots so I figured hmm...why not give my fans what they ask for? =]**

* * *

Inuyasha mouthed the words of a prayer as he slowly pulled into the garage, grabbed his belongings out of the passenger seat & walked as quietly as he could to the door that led into the house.

_'Please let him be in the bedroom, please, please...'_

He opened the door with just enough noise to signal he was home & closed it before pushing the button to close the garage door. If the gods had any love for him, Sesshomaru wouldn't have even known he'd left in the first place & wouldn't bother coming out of the bedroom.

The entrance from the garage led into the kitchen which the hanyou had to walk through in order to reach the staircase. Halfway up the starcase was the landing which, if their bedroom door was open, was in plain sight from their bed. Inuyasha held his breath as he crept up the stairs, praying their bedroom door wasn't open.

_'This is the only thing I ask of you, Kami, I swear. Just don't let him see m-'_

Inuyasha paused when he thought their bedroom door opened wider, frozen in panic but then he realized Sesshomaru must've just closed their bathroom door & the half breed heaved a sigh of relief as he took the stairs three at a time into their guest bedroom. Once the door was closed, he smiled down at his box of meat lover's pizza & box of sixteen perfectly & freshly made honey barbeque wings. A ridiculous, childish excitment shot through his body as he realized...this was all his.

Inuyasha had no problem admitting he was selfish, especially when it came to food. There were numerous places around the house where he'd stashed snacks & sweets because Kami knows, if Sesshomaru got a hold of them they'd be gone within three hours. He was almost positive Sesshomaru had his snack stashes as well so it didn't make him feel that bad.

Anyway, he'd been wanting pizza for a few weeks now but never seemed to be able to get it. Either he had to pay for some car maintainance, he had to pay some bill or he just didn't have the time to go pick one up. But today all of that changed when he realized today was a holiday so he didn't have to work & he didn't have any bills that were due anytime soon.

Inuyasha slowly picked up a slice of his steaming hot pizza, drooling when the cheese stretched & slowly melted off onto his hand. He bit into ever so slowly & moaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Oh God...oh God, yes, baby, that's how Daddy likes it..."

This was the best pizza ever made in the history of best pizzas ever. It burnt his tongue a few times but he was ok with that; nothing a little sugar won't cure. He was so enraptured by the pizza he'd almost forgotten about his wings.

"Oh Daddy's comin' for ya, baby, don't you worry..."

He slowly opened the box & closed his eyes to savor the smell as the steam wafted off of them. They were so hot it was a little uncomfortable holding the box but he picked one up & ate it, moaning once again. This had to be a sin...it just had to be...

"Inuyasha?"

Shit. Inuyasha swallowed the morsel of chicken so quickly he almost choked. Quickly, he closed the boxes & pushed them under the bed before running to the bathroom to check & make sure there weren't any traces of his "sin" left on his face.

"Inuyash-"

"Comin', babe, I'm comin'!"

Inuyasha hurridly opened the door & stood at the banister, smiling down at his mate who had one eyebrow lifted in question. "Sup, sweetheart?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh just uh...you know, cleanin' & whatnot. Figured the sheets needed to be washed or somethin'"

Sesshomaru didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go. "You have forgotten to pay the Netflix bill. Do not be alarmed when eight dollars have been subtracted out of your account"

Inuyasha hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Sure, eight bucks wasn't much but he'd already maxed out his credit card with the pizza & wings & he'd pretty much already blown his check, minus the money left that was meant for gas...not that he was going to let his mate know that. "Uhh...can't you pay it this month, babe?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I have paid it for the last six months, Inuyasha"

"...But you can pay for anotha month...right...?"

The inu-youkai narrowed his eyes, his jaw flexed. "You recieved your check from work a mere three days ago, Inuyasha. Are you telling me you have not eight dollars?"

"Um...what?"

"You heard me, hanyou!"

Sesshomaru was not to be fucked with when he called Inuyasha hanyou. That meant shit was about to get real, real quick. But if Inuyasha told him what he spend the last few dollars on the card on then he'd have to share!

"Uh...well see since gas prices went up I had to put more in the tank than I usually do & so..."

"That is exactly why you need to stop speeding"

"You're right, I really do, you ain't neva lied about that & I will since the gas prices just keep goin' up & I'm like what the fu-"

Sesshomaru made a noise quite similar to a snort, which was very unlike him. "Fine. I will pay the bill...again. But there will be consquences...starting with the pizza & wings you have hidden upstairs"

Inuyasha's heart dropped all the way to his groin & he groaned. Damn he kept forgetting how good Sesshomaru's sense of smell was. He retrieved the food though & brought it downstairs, watching mournfully as his mate indulged himself in the last four remaining slices & the last six wings. He was seriously struggling against tears when Sesshomaru slowly licked the sauce off of his slender fingers.

"Mmm...delicious..." Sesshomaru purred.

"Glad you liked it..." Inuyasha said sadly, his voice cracking. Next time he was going to just stay in the car & eat his pizza.


	3. It Ain't Nothing But The Dog In You

**Hello again! Since I've had to get back into fanfiction I'm kinda having a hard time finding time to write so please forgive me if it takes me longer than a week to update. Hope you guys enjoy it! =]**

* * *

Inuyasha could never figure out how the hell Sesshomaru could be a fully fledged dog demon but didn't have the doggy instincts Inuyasha himself had who was only half-demon. I mean, how much sense did that make? Scratch Inuyasha behind the ears & he'd practically show his belly. Do the same to Sesshomaru & you pull back a bloody nub. The whole thing just made Inuyasha feel like he wasn't the alpha here!

Inuyasha watched from his seat at the kitchen island while Sesshomaru cooked & cleaned. Did Sesshomaru ever, ever feel the need to just lift his leg & piss on something he felt belong to him? Did he feel tempted to drink out of the toilet? Would he like his belly rubbed & being asked over & over who's a good boy?

That whole train of thought made a chuckle bubble up his throat which attracted Sesshomaru's attention.

"Does me working while you sit there & do nothing amuse you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Watching ya ass while you work amuses me"

The inu-youkai gave his mate a level glare. It's not like he would ever ask Inuyasha to do anything he could just do himself; he had way too much pride to ask for anything. But his eyes always communicated whatever he couldn't say so Inuyasha sighed & stood up, going over to the pot of rice that was almost done.

"You're almost done though..." he grumbled.

"You may start on the dishes then"

"Sessh there's only a fork & a plate in the sink"

"Then wash them..." the inu-youkai said very slowly, not looking up from the big pot of jumbalaya he was stirring.

Inuyasha made a big show of rolling his eyes & letting out an exasperated sigh before he grabbed a dishcloth & began washing the few dishes in the sink. He really shouldn't have been surprised: Sesshomaru liked to keep their house immaculate, not just when company came over or when spring was approaching but at all times. It wasn't that Inuyasha minded, he just didn't want to be bothered with cleaning himself [unless he actually made the mess]. When he turned on the faucet to rinse the dishes off, Inuyasha thought about that whole doggy instinct thing that Sesshomaru lacks again & wondered if he should put it to the test.

He slowly turned the faucet until it was in the opposite sink, closer to where Sesshomaru was standing, & watched to see if his mate would struggle with the urge to drink.

"Wow this water sure is cold..." Inuyasha said, making a show of letting the water run over his hand before pulling back & shuddering.

Sesshomaru spared Inuyasha, but not the faucet, a glance. "Is the hot water not working?"

"No it's workin'. I was just...pointin' out how cold the water is. It's so cold...you could drink it..."

The silver haired beauty grabbed a few seasonings out of the cabinet beside him & gestured vaguely in the direction of the cabinet full of glasses. "If you wish to soil another dish only to wash it then be my guest"

"But Sessh, ya gatta come feel how cold it is. Look, just come feel it & I'll leave you alone"

"Ignore a child & they will eventually leave one alone, regardless"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shutting off the water. Ok so that didn't go as planned but that wasn't the only thing that could tempt a dog around this house.

...

...

...

..

.

Inuyasha carefully pocketted his purchase in his pocket before he got out of the car & made his way into the house. He found Sesshomaru reading a book on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand.

"Welcome home" the inu-youkai murmured, setting the glass on the couchside table.

Inuyasha went over to receive his hello kiss. "Thanks, bae. Whatcha readin'?"

"It is not as if you care"

"You're right, I don't. So what's for dinner?"

Very casually, after he'd put his phone & keys down, Inuyasha slipped his hand in his pocket & squeezed the item he'd bought on his way home from work.

"Though I had no desire to eat it I cooked the veal we received at wor-" Sesshomaru was saying until he was interrupted by a loud, elongated squeak, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Since when have you ever been deaf, Inuyasha?"

"I ain't deaf, I just dunno what you're referring to. I hear a lotta things like my stomach growlin', the fridge hummin', ice maker being extra-"

"It was an _annoying _squeal, such that a squeaky toy would make"

"Oh? You got some squeaky toys around here?"

Instead of answering Sesshomaru flipped his book so that it was facedown on his thigh. "You will explain to me why you thought it would be amusing to squeeze a squeaky toy in front of me & then pretend you did not hea-"

Inuyasha whipped the toy out of his pocket & squeezed it quickly. "Wanna play? Wanna play, boy? Come on boy! Go get it! Go get the the toy, boy!"

Sesshomaru's eyes followed every movement of the toy in Inuyasha's hand until Inuyasha began talking to him like that & he frowned. "You will not refer to me as boy nor will you talk to me as if I am a dog you own"

"But I own your doggy ass in the bed every nigh-"

Inuyasha dropped the toy & took off when Sesshomaru shot up from his seat on the couch. Alright after he recovered he'd just have to move onto a plan C.

.

..

...

...

...

Inuyasha sighed as he took the Ziplock bag of ice off his cheekbone where Sesshomaru had punched him the other day. He tried everything from flushing the toilet everytime Sesshomaru would walk by to trying to scratch him behind the ears. He didn't feel like anything he was doing was particularly annoying...a little weird but telling his mate to play dead shouldn't have resulted in a black eye & a few cracked ribs...unless...Sesshomaru's defenses were being broken down & he was getting frustrated that his canine instincts were about to slip through.

"Bae"

No answer.

"Bae"

No answer.

"Baby, come on, are you really going to ignore me?"

Sesshomaru, again, chose not to respond & simply turned the page in the novel he was reading.

"Sessh...baby, come on, I said I was sorry"

Inuyasha eased off the couch, careful of his still sore ribs & walked slowly over to the couch. That had to be the only explanation for why Sesshomaru was acting like this. His pride was competing with his instincts & his instincts were winning. Inuyasha _did _feel just a little regret for trying to bring out what he knows would be a blow to Sesshomaru's pride but honestly Sesshomaru should've known what he was getting himself into when they first mated. I mean hell he didn't mind giving up his pride that night!

"You can't stay mad at me forever..." Inuyasha said , kneeling to lay his lead in Sesshomaru's lap but the inu-youkai stood quickly, causing the hanyou's head to drop onto the leather cushion. The half-breed sighed. "Seeeeesh...come ooooon, I'm sorryyyy, Jesuuuuuuus!"

Inuyasha got up & followed Sesshomaru in the kitchen who was washing a plate the hanyou was sure had already been clean. Ok yeah, he did feel more than just a _little _regret. It's one thing when Sesshomaru got mad & started swinging & swearing but it was a whole 'nother ball game when he started ignoring Inuyasha. The hanyou just couldn't take it.

Inuyasha walked up behind his mate & gently wrapped his arms around the inu-youkai's middle. "After I say this you can walk away from me & keep ignoring me but I gatta say this first so I need you to listen. I never thought of you as someone beneath me. I would never call you my beta. I'm not better than you, I'm not smarter than you & I'm not stronger. I would never seriously treat you like a dog, I swear, I was only just playing around. I really am sorry if you feel like I was being insensitive & I-"

Inuyasha was only vaguely aware that he'd begun running his hands up & down Sesshomaru's abs so it took him a moment to figure out why Sesshomaru leaned back until his head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou involuntarily turned his head until he was pressing his nose into his mate's hair, whatever he was saying long forgotten. Sometimes he wished Sesshomaru was more affectionate; he'd love to cuddle with his sweetheart after a long day at work with a bottle in one hand & the tv remote in the other. Sometimes he wished Sesshomaru was more vocal about how he felt about the hanyou; there were days when Inuyasha really doubted Sesshomaru loved him at all. They say actions spoke louder than words but neither reassured Inuyasha at all.

"I miss you..." he whispered.

He must have broke the spelled because Sesshomaru tensed then straightened up before continuing scrubbing the same dish he'd been scrubbing for the past few minutes. Inuyasha sighed & dropped his hands. Maybe Sesshomaru just needed some time. He'd try again another day.

.

...

..

...

...

...

Today was _not _Inuyasha's day. Between dealing with several new employees who were lazy as hell, one of them walking off the job & leaving him to take her spot until a replacement from third shift was brought in & having to deal with cranky customers, not to mention being stuck in traffic because apparently these asswipes around here didn't know how to fucking drive in the rain, he was _not _in any mood to put up with any more bullshit. He hoped, for Sesshomaru's sake, the inu-youkai didn't still have his panties wedged up his ass crack because Inuyasha was ready to go off again.

He slammed his car door as he got out & walked into the house, tossing his keys onto the hallway table. Sesshomaru glanced up from his phone briefly before looking back down at it.

"Yeah, hello to you too, asshole, yeah, my day was real fuckin' good, thanks for asking. How 'bout you?" Inuyasha snarled, taking his coat off & flinging it into the hall closet.

He only half expected he wouldn't get an answer so he was only half disappointed when he didn't get one. & then all of his anger from the past twelve hours came rushing out of him like a broken water hydrant.

"You know what? I don't even fuckin' care that you're mad anymore. I apologized to your ass, I ain't gatta beg & grovel like you're some fuckin' king or some shit. I don't give a _fuck _anymore, do you hear me? Not a single, _solitary _fuck. You wanna be mad? Then be mad, muh'fucka. I'm fuckin' sick of being treated like I ain't shit after all the hard work I do Monday through Frida-hell, no fuck you. _Fuck. You, _Sesshomaru"

During that rant Sesshomaru had looked up. About halfway through something in his facial expression or eyes, Inuyasha couldn't tell which, changed & by the end of that rant Inuyasha had walked up to the couch & Sesshomaru was on his back, belly displayed in a show of submission. Inuyasha was so utterly shocked he lost his train of thought. His mouth opened & closed repeatedly for some time as he tried to process what was happening while Sesshomaru did not move an inch.

They probably stayed like that for fifteen minutes, Inuyasha staring in wonder & Sesshomaru staring at everything else but Inuyasha. It was only when the silver haired beauty let out a high pitched whine did the spell break & Inuyasha blinked. He realized he had no idea how the hell he was expected to respond in this situation since he'd never been put in it before. What was he supposed to do, rub Sesshomaru's belly & tell him what a good boy he is?

"Gatta take a piss..." Inuyasha finally muttered before turning on his heel & walking away.

Once he got to their bedroom he rid himself of his work clothes. Of course he'd always known he was the alpha in their relationship but something about _the _Sesshomaru doing something so blantantly submissive was just baffling. It made Inuyasha uncomfortable. Maybe a Sesshomaru that was affectionate wouldn't be Inuyasha's cup of tea. Maybe it was better this way simply because a non-affectionate, non-overly submissive, non-canine like Sesshomaru was the Sesshomaru he'd fallen in love with.

Inuyasha started when a soft hand took hold of his wrist & pulled him back gently. Sesshomaru kept his eyes down [which Inuyasha really hated], running his hand up & down Inuyasha's arm & torso. Inuyasha felt like he should really say something...but what should or could be said?

"Look at me..." he murmured.

Sesshomaru raised his head but he was still looking off to the side.

"I said look at me" Inuyasha repeated in a gentle voice.

The inu-youkai swallowed a few times before their eyes connected only for a few seconds before they dropped again. Inuyasha gently gripped his chin & forcefully raised the inu-demon's face again. It was a moment before their eyes connected once more.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered sincerely. He wanted to say more but he was sure those two words were enough.

Very slowly Sesshomaru leaned forward & licked Inuyasha's mouth to show who he knew was the dominant one here & Inuyasha frowned. When the silver haired beauty tried to do it again the hanyou leaned back.

"Stop that. Right now" he said in a stern voice.

Sesshomaru tried to pull away from the hand gripping his chin but Inuyasha held firm, the frown melting from his features. It was at that moment that he realized how much he loved his mate & it made his heart feel like it was being filled with a warm liquid that overflowing into his belly.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but the softness in his eyes & the very small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth told everything Inuyasha wanted & needed to hear [or see rather]. Yeah he loved Sesshomaru just the way he was.


	4. Ooh Baby, Baby!

**Hello again! This story idea was submitted by Cassie, who I am thankful to. I hope you enjoy it, love, cause I sure enjoyed writing it! =]**

* * *

Inuyasha was scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed when he saw it. He was surprised mostly because Sesshomaru almost never got on the computer, much less Facebook, but that comment...

One of their mutual friends, Sango, had just given birth to her first kid. Adorable little girl; everyone was posting hearts & smiley faces & "congrats!" all in the comment section...then at the very bottom a friend of Sango's commented on how she couldn't wait until she had her child & Sesshomaru had liked it. That action alone shouldn't have concerned Inuyasha at all but it did. Big time. Did Sesshomaru want to have a child too? Was he...already pregnant?!

Inuyasha pushed his laptop off his lap & trotted downstairs where Sesshomaru feeding their fish. "Bae"

Sesshomaru glanced up. "Good morning, Yasha. I did not expect to see you up before noon"

Inuyasha had to be careful. Sesshomaru was a straight forward person but if he was asked a very direct question he might try to avoid it, especially if it concerned something he wanted or needed. Inuyasha didn't need that in his life right now. He needed answers & he needed them now. "Hey you saw where Sango had her kid?"

The inu-youkai nodded.

"She's uh...she's real cute huh? Almost makes you want one..."

Sesshomaru put away the fish food & closed the top of the aquarium. "To think Miroku is a father now is almost disturbing"

Inuyasha noted how his mate pretty much avoided the question...hmmm. "Yeah I know right. If he can make a good father then I know I would..."

"A man donating his sperm to a woman's egg & creating a baby does not make him a good father"

"...So what you're saying is I would make a good father right?"

Sesshomaru had a hard time trying not to smile. "I'm sure you would, Inuyasha"

"Alright, cool, let's get started" the hanyou said & pulled his mate close for a passionate kiss.

The silver haired beauty allowed him a few minutes to indulge in the kiss then pushed him away gently. "Not right now, Inuyasha, I have business to take care of"

"Like what? You can leave the condoms upstairs, baby"

This time the smile slipped through Sesshomaru's defenses but he tried to hide it by turning his head. "No. Grocery shopping will not get done by itself"

"Oh yeah..." Inuyasha reluctantly let him go, "Alright I'll go get dressed"

The inu-youkai raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to come with me?"

"Well yeah I mean I need some more body wash & shit so I might as well"

It took all of about five minutes for Inuyasha to get ready. He glanced again at the comment on Facebook before he pressed the power button to put his laptop to sleep. There was a desire behind Sesshomaru liking that comment & he was determined to find out what exactly that was.

.

..

...

...

As they were loading the car with groceries [mostly things they didn't need, thanks to Inuyasha being hungry], Inuyasha glanced up & his eyes landed on Babies R Us a few stores down. He glanced at his husband then back at the store, a plan forming.

"Hey Sessh let's go to Babies R Us right quick"

"Hn? For what?"

"Oh you know get a few things for Sango or whatever"

"She has everything she & her baby would need. The baby shower saw to that"

"Yeah ok but we didn't go, remember?"

"I remember very well because I did not want to"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. You ain't gatta get her shit but I want to. C'mon"

Sesshomaru drove them over so that they were parked right in front of the store then made the short walk in, his face set in a stern look, as if he was determined to stay impassive about being in a store full of baby clothes, toys, shoes & maternity stuff.

"Aww, bae, look at this little onsie"

Sesshomaru barely glanced at it; he simply nodded & kept his eyes on the baby accessories section.

"These shoes are too cute! God I can't wait till we have kids..." Inuyasha said, giving Sesshomaru a pointed look but the inu-youkai was scrolling through his feed on Instagram, not even paying attention.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes up to the cieling before moving on to the toys. There were plenty of teething rings & plushie animals that sang the ABC's but he was sure Sango's baby had all of that.

"Have you found anything yet, Yasha? We need to be heading home" Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.

"Hold on, now. It's only been ten minutes; I'm sure the chicken is still frozen & the eggs are fine. Lemme browse a little more"

"Well hurry up"

"Gettin' impatient cause you can't hold in your coddlin' much longer?"

"Coddling?"

"Yeah. You know you want to imagine our baby in these clothes & get all excited & shit"

Sesshomaru made no further comment which was really getting Inuyasha interested. The inu-youkai was very rarely ever this quiet about a topic. Something was up.

...

...

..

.

Inuyasha started out Operation Find Out What's Up With Sesshomaru & The Topic of Babies by following the inu-youkai to work. Inuyasha had paid vacation built up so he didn't mind using a few days anyway. The silver haired beauty went to work & came home normally, only making a few stops at the gas station to fill up & the local Krispy Kreme [which made Inuyasha suspicious because Sesshomaru claimed he was on a diet].

This went on for a whole two weeks. After the first week Inuyasha just decided to leave work early cause he was not interested in using up all his vacation time for this here & there was no telling how long it would be before Sesshomaru did something that was worth his time. It was getting to the point now where Inuyasha had to fight sleep whenever he was waiting Sesshomaru finish pumping gas or for the inu-youkai to deem himself ready to pull out of the parking lot. & then it got interesting.

On Wednesday, two & half weeks after Inuyasha began following his husband, he caught Sesshomaru admiring the baby section as he strolled by at the local department store. As he passed it a smile pulled up the corner of his mouth & his eyes softened as he reached out to finger a pink t-shirt with Snow White on it. Was Sesshomaru hoping for a girl? How many kids did he want? He _must _be interested in more than one since he wandered over to the boys' section & picked up a pair of boy shoes, smiling to himself. Something about the whole display touched something in Inuyasha & he himself began wishing they would hurry up & get pregnant.

Sesshomaru spent a few more minutes looking at baby clothes & a few toys before walking off for whatever he came here to get in the first place. Inuyasha came out from behind the display of potato chips & ran a hand over the toddler shirts & pants. What would it be like being parents? Would they even make good parents? Could they juggle work, social life & family? Inuyasha smiled to himself as he imagined their little clones running rampant in the house. He didn't have all the answers but the more he asked himself those questions the more frequent he found the answer to be yes.

.

..

...

...

Three days later, Inuyasha was stuffing his face with a donut as he followed his husband when the inu-youkai made a detour to the mall after work. Inuyasha found a way to frown around a mouthful of Boston cream. The only time Sesshomaru _ever _went to the mall was to pick up a game from GameStop for Inuyasha or go to one of the Chinese restaurants in the food court which Inuyasha didn't see either as being a possibility right now. Inuyasha hadn't pre-ordered anything in a while & the food court was about to close in a few minutes.

Inuyasha stayed a few yards behind the silver haired youkai, dipping into shops whenever Sesshomaru even _looked _like he was about to turn around. The dog demon knew exactly where he was going, if his long strides said nothing else but then he passed a store called The Children's Place & he slowed down, his eyes on a really adorable christianing dress with matching shoes. He touched the glass briefly then looked further into the store as if he was contemplating whether to go in but decided not to & continued walking. They passed by three more children stores & each time Sesshomaru would stop & admire the clothing or shoes featured in the window.

Finally, at the last store, a place called OshKosh B'gosh, Sesshomaru went inside & slowly walked around, fingering clothing, admiring shoes & smiling gently at toys.

"Can I help you, sir?" a cashier asked him.

"I'm just browsing" Sesshomaru answered, not looking up from a rack of Easter dresses.

"Well ok. Today's sale features buy one, get one free pack of socks, 50% off boy's Polos & 10% off select items when you open an OshKosh account today. Let me know if you need anything"

Sesshomaru nodded absently & continued walking around the store. He was getting ready to leave when another associate approached him.

"Can I help you find anything, sir? Maybe recommend something?"

The inu-youkai looked like he was about to say no then changed his mind. "I was curious about what size would a newborn typically fit..."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. Now why would he care about that unless he lied & he really was getting Sango's baby something.

"Well we have newborn sizes over here. It depends on the size of the child of course. How big is the child? Or has it been born yet?"

Sesshomaru was just getting ready to answer...& then Inuyasha's phone rang. Loudly.

"Fuck" the hanyou swore, fumbling around in his pocket to silence his phone but he already knew it was too late.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ah shit..."

Before the inu-youkai could walk over & question him though, he darted out of the store & ran towards the nearest exit. He heard a few shouts behind him & hoped to God they didn't call security, thinking he'd stolen something but boy, was he gunna get it when he got home.

...

...

...

..

.

Inuyasha heard the garage door open & quickly occupied himself with folding the laundry. In the past thirty minutes since he'd been home he'd gone about cleaning the kitchen thoroughly, doing the laundry & had the chicken thawing out in the kitchen sink. He searched every corner of his brain, looking for a topic to start on as soon as Sesshomaru walked in but .2 seconds beore the inu-youkai opened the door he opted to just play it cool & not really say much.

"Hey, babe. Traffic was heavy?"

Sesshomaru slowly put his keys down on the counter, his eyes taking in the chicken in the sink, the way the counters sparkled, the cleanliness of the stove before his eyes landed on Inuyasha in the middle of folding a dish cloth. "No"

"Oh. Ok. Just noticed you're a little late gettin' home than usual. But it's whatever, at least you're home, right?"

Inuyasha walked over to his husband & pulled him into a deep kiss. Sesshomaru was slow to respond but eventually he did which, to Inuyasha, seemed like the dog demon had resolved that maybe he had been imagining things when he thought he saw Inuyasha in the mall today [at least he hoped].

Inuyasha pulled back. "Go change into ya sweatpants. I'll get dinner started"

Sesshomaru nodded once but didn't move. The way he was looking at Inuyasha was making the hanyou really uncomfortable, like the inu-youkai could see right into his thoughts & the deepest parts of his soul. Did Inuyasha have guilt written on his face?

"Bae? You ok?"

There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru opened his mouth. "I want to have a child"


	5. Do You Remember The Time Part 1

**Hello, hello! I deeply apologize for not updating last weekend but it was for a good reason. If any of you have read my story, Forever Young, you can only imagine how utterly excited I was that my brother came home this weekend! It's been a very rough 3 years but he's back home with his wife & daughter & we spent time with them which is why I did not update. **

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews & favorites & for reading! I'm starting to get the hang of this again & appreciate every single one of you who have stuck around =]**

* * *

_Inuyasha swallowed thickly as his hand slowly undid Sesshomaru's obi. Were they even ready for this? He had no idea. He was pretty sure not even Sesshomaru had any idea. It was such a surreal moment, like he was all of a sudden named an heir to a wealthy estate. He didn't know where the hell he was supposed to start._

_"Go any slower, Inuyasha, & we will die of old age" Sesshomaru murmured. Inuyasha hated how haughty Sesshomaru was. Nothing fazed him, nothing worried him...he had everything under control & he approached every challenge head-on without a second thought. It was always something Inuyasha had envied. _

_"Shut up" the hanyou responded & snatched the obi off before discarding the young lord of his kimono & hakamas...& then just stared._

_Sesshomaru was a glorious creature, the epitome of perfect [when it didn't concern his attitude]. His body was flawless; even after all of his countless battles & skirmishes there was not a single scar on his perfect skin. The stripes on his wrists, hips & calves that marked him as one of demon heritage stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. _

_Inuyasha ran the back of his hand slowly across a peach nipple, watching it pebble, before repeating it on the other one. He did that a few more times before he caressed the flat stomach & the slender hips. He glanced up & away quickly at the eyes so much like his own, wondering why Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything. The youkai simply stared at him as if he was patiently waiting for Inuyasha to finish a story he was telling. His expression was impassive but his eyes were narrowed, not in a suspicious or irritated way but more like they were about to close [in pleasure, Inuyasha hoped]._

_"You're so beautiful" Inuyasha whispered, distracting himself from the way his hakamas were beginning to tighten on him._

_The hanyou leaned forward slowly & ever so gently pressed his lips to the demon's, closing his eyes. Sesshomaru's lips were so soft...& he just smelled so good, Inuyasha could stay like this forever & not complain one bit. His hands lowered to Sesshomaru's waist & he drew him closer as he deepened the kiss. The inu-youkai's response was delayed as well as very slow, as if he wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right. His hands settled on Inuyasha's forearms & his head tilted to the side & Inuyasha's body responded accordingly with a...firm poke to the youkai's stomach._

_Sesshomaru leaned back & his eyes glanced down at Inuyasha's erect member, one eyebrow raised._

_Inuyasha chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...y-yeah..."_

_The hanyou was to embarrassed to ask the youkai to drop to his knees & take care of it if it bothered him so much but somehow Sesshomaru still got the message._

_"Do you honestly expect me to pleasure you like a whore?"_

_"Well when I asked if you were serious about us havin' this affair & you said yeah-"_

_"That does not answer my question!"_

_Inuyasha shushed him, looking around to listen & make sure no one was coming. "Look I'm not sayin' you gatta satisfy my every need but you act like you're too princely to do anything other than kiss me"_

_"We should not even be speaking to each other, much less, kissing"_

_Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes to the cieling. Leave it to Sesshomaru to bring up their drastic social class statuses at a time like this. & he wondered why he loved the stuck up bastard. "Do you wanna do this or not cause if not then I might as well just leave"_

_"You have already disrobed me, we might as well finish what we came here for, Inuyasha"_

_The hanyou's cheek's tinged pink. "Kinda hard getting back in the mood when you always gatta be difficult!"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed the front of his kimono & yanked him forward into an aggressive kiss which took Inuyasha by surprise. Sesshomaru had never been so dominate before when it came to them being romantic but I guess there was a first for everything. Inuyasha took over the kiss, forcing his tongue in the demon's mouth & ravishing his naked body with his hands. Sesshomaru's hands busied themselves of ridding Inuyasha of his clothing piece by piece, very lightly skimming his claws down the hanyou's muscular torso & causing a violent shiver to race up Inuyasha's spine._

_Inuyasha set his hand on the back of Sesshomaru's head & slowly lowered them down onto the futon, straddling the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru's hand slowly carassed the half breed's torso again, admiring the way the muscles twitched under his touch._

_"I want you..." Inuyasha whispered in his ear, grinding his naked groin into the male beneath him._

_The way Sesshomaru's breath caught was all the answer Inuyasha needed._

_With this being their first time being intimate, Inuyasha had at first been nervous about awkward pauses & not knowing what to do but Sesshomaru guided him where he wanted him & Inuyasha went with his instincts [it didn't hurt that a good friend of his had also given him some advice about how to please his lover]. He lived for the way Sesshomaru tried [& failed] to control his breathing, the way his eyes would roll back for a moment, the moments when an almost inaudible moan slithered through his tightly clenched teeth..._

_Inuyasha slowly retracted his fingers from Sesshomaru's tight hole, his primal urge to fuck barely being held at bay. "Are you ready?"_

_Sesshomaru only looked at him with a steady glare. He'd long given up trying not to pant after Inuyasha hit his prostate several times. It was a miracle he didn't cry out in ecstacy._

_The hanyou lifted the milky pale legs to his shoulders & slowly inserted his throbbing member into the inu-youkai's tight, virgin orifice. Said inu-youkai only grimaced once, holding his breath, before he slowly began to relax. Inuyasha's legs trembled with the intense desire to thrust his hips forward but he kept sliding in until he was fully sheathed before he stopped, wanting his lover to enjoy every thrust without any pain [even though Sesshomaru did enjoy a little pain sometimes]. Just when he didn't think he'd be able to stand it any longer Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly to let him know he was ready so Inuyasha pulled back & thrusted into that tight, hot orifice again & again & again. With the first one Inuyasha felt like he was about to climax. His mouth fell open & his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fought down the urge to yell ._

_"Oh...my fucking God...!" Inuyasha hissed, clenching his teeth._

_By the way Sesshomaru's eyes were rolled far back into his head, he was apparently enoying it as well._

_After a few more thrusts Inuyasha leaned forward on his hands to make his thrusts more powerful. He'd really love to get Sesshomaru on his hands & knees to fuck him but he knew the inuyoukai would do no such thing. The youkai would do everything in his power to maintain his dignity, even in the throes of passion._

_Inuyasha felt his release quickly approaching. His thrusts were creating a skin on skin slapping noise & the image of Sesshomaru's ass jiggling with each thrust was not helping him keep his climax at bay at all. A bead of sweat trailed down the bridge of his nose & dropped onto Sesshomaru's glistening chest, a chest that was rising & falling faster & faster, accompanied by breathy little moans & swearing. The muscles in Inuyasha's ass were burning & his hands kept involuntarily clutching at the sheet, anticipating his release but just before it overtook him it receded just a little like a wave coming onto shore before sliding back._

_"Say my name" Inuyasha growled under his breath._

_Sesshomaru opened his mouth only to close it again & his eyes narrowed with warning. He knew what it would mean should he say Inuyasha's name._

_"Say it "_

_"Fuck...you...half breed"_

_The hanyou's hips retreated before snapping forward, causing the youkai to cry out in pleasure. "Say it!"_

_"Fuck you, Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha repeated his savage thrusting until Sesshomaru's eye screwed shut & he had to press his palm to his mouth to keep himself from yelling his climax. The half breed followed soon after, a deep, reverberating groan rumbling in his chest like a slowly rousing beast. He thrusted a few more times to milk himself of every last drop of his seed before sliding out & lying beside his lover who's eyes were heavily lidded._

_"We should do this more often..." Inuyasha said casually once he caught his breath._

_Sesshomaru, on the verge of sleep, shook his head once. "The more we copulate, the easier it would be to be caught"_

_"Well, you're rich, build us a place to fuck in so no one will bother us"_

_"It is not that simple"_

_"Why not? Don't you love me enough to at least do that for me, since I can't be with you openly?"_

_Sesshomaru stared at him with an unreadable expression, like he wanted to answer but didn't know the words to say. _

_Inuyasha sighed & sat up so that he could put his clothes back on. "I'm sure the kitchen staff is wondering where the hell I am. Better get back so I can serve your daddy dinner"_

_He only half expected Sesshomaru to call him back & tell him something along the lines of, "No, Inuyasha, I do love you that's why I can't build us a place for us to be together because if we get caught I'll lose you" so he was only half disappointed when he turned around & Sesshomaru was already asleep._


	6. In Sickness

**Hello again! I tried to get this update out a little quicker since I really owe you guys. Please pardon any misspelled words; my A key has been acting up today [goes shopping for a new laptop]. Enjoy! =]**

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke without opening his eyes. He took his time letting his mind register what was going on around him, slowing rousing himself out of a peaceful deep sleep. It was Saturday, his first day off in months & he was going to enjoy it. He became aware of how the sheets & blankets smelled like fresh laundry, how very comfortable he was at the moment & the perfect way his pillow cradled his head. He brought the blankets almost over his head; he wished he could stay like this forever.

"Ugh...fuck..."

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes to find Inuyasha rubbing the area between his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed deeply in a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Feels like an army of chinchillas are playin' tag with sledgehammars in my head"

Uh oh. Inuyasha having a bad migraine was never a good thing. It could only mean one thing & if it was that one thing..."Would you like some asprin?"

"I 'on't think that's gunna help, bae. Feel like I'm dyin'...shit"

Double uh oh. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Uh...not really. My body aches a little...& my throat kinda hurts but that's it"

Sesshomaru sat up. Looks like it wasn't going to be a relaxing day off. Inuyasha was coming down with the flu.

...

...

..

.

Sesshomaru grimaced when Inuyasha snarfed back a lugie & spat it in the trashcan beside him. He set down the mug of tea & bottle of water before he went over to the hanyou. "I need you to put this under your tongue"

"Is it candy?" Inuyasha asked, barely able to open his eyes.

"No. Open"

The hanyou complied & the inuyoukai slipped the thermometer under his tongue, watching the clock. He slowly ran a hand through his husband's bangs to comfort him a little while he waited for a minute to be up & sometimes wiped the half breed's nose with a napkin. He would never admit it but he secretly liked it when Inuyasha got sick because then he got to take care of him. There was something about feeding him soup & holding him until he fell asleep that made Sesshomaru feel kind of...motherly.

Sesshomaru slipped the thermometer out. "Hn"

"Whatchu mean hn?"

"Your temperature is a hundred & three"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up like he was about to cry. "Sessh, I'm dyin'"

"You will be fine, Inuyasha, calm down"

"My body can't take much more heat!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Ya gatta fill the tub with ice then put me in it, Sessh, or my organs are gunna start cookin' then I'll die for real!"

The inuyoukai sighed. Ok maybe being all motherly wasn't all that it cracked up to be. "Your organs will not cook, Inuyasha, you will be fine. Here, drink this tea"

Inuyasha sat up slowly, grimacing & groaning, before taking the mug & sipping it. It made him feel a tad bit better: at least it cleared his stuffed sinuses a little. Swallowing the liquid hurt his burning throat though.

"Get some rest. I have to start dinner" Sesshomaru stated, taking the now empty mug

The hanyou was getting ready to answer until he was interrupted by a body rattling cough that made painful stabs course through his head & throat & his eyes to water. Sesshomaru snatched up the bottle of water he'd brought & got the half breed to take little sips to calm the coughs. By the time Inuyasha was over his coughing spell he was panting & the bottle was empty.

"I will make you some more tea if you'd like"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, burrowing under the blankets again.

_'My poor baby'_ Sesshomaru thought. He busied himself with dinner, frying up some rice, fish & vegetables just the way his mate liked. Though he was sure the hanyou wouldn't be very hungry what kind of husband didn't cook his husband his favorite meal, especially when he was sick? He even whipped up some homemade red velvet cake to bring his mate's spirits up a little.

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou opened one eye.

"I know you probably aren't very hungry but you should eat as much as you can"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"Just a few forkfulls, Inuyasha"

The half breed made a noise to convey he didn't want it.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed, the plate of food in his lap. "It will help you, if only a little. Come on, love"

Inuyasha couldn't say no to the subtle pleading in that voice so he painstakingly sat up & leaned against the headboard. He was not fond of his husband feeding him like he was a baby but it was either that or getting food in the bed because he couldn't stop shaking & Sesshomaru would give him hell for it later when he felt better.

The food was delicious & actually did help him feel a little better. His stomach had stopped growling, his shivering had stopped since he had warm food in his belly & his headache had subsided a little. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth & took the plate in the kitchen before coming back into the room with a humidifier. He turned it on before he came & sat on the bed again.

"You think you wanna girl first or boy?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of silence.

Sesshomaru contemplated for a while. "A boy. Then he can protect his younger sibling"

"& girls can't do that?"

"Females should be protected"

"Ok yeah but look at who her parents will be. She ain't gunna be no damsel in distress"

The inuyoukai smirked. "True enough. But she will be our princess & a princess should have someone, besides her parents, to protect her"

"Yeah well I want our daughter to be a tomboy. Hopefully she'll be gay though cause I ain't tryna have no little boy telling' me how we should allow her to live"

Sesshomaru had a hard time trying not to laugh. "That is still many years away, Inuyasha, not to mention we aren't even pregnant yet"

Inuyasha sighed & laid his head on his mate's lap. "I can't wait though. Whether we have a boy or girl first, I couldn't care less. I just want a kid"

"I agree"

Sesshomaru slowly ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair as they sat in almost silence, only the humidifier humming very softly & Inuyasha sniffling or coughing. Sesshomaru began to wonder for the thousandth time what it would be like to be a father: would he be the disciplinary or the one the child[ren] would run to when they want their way? Would they whoop their kid[s] with belts or use another type of punishment? As of right now Sesshomaru let himself believe that his future children would be perfect & would only need to be told once when they were doing something wrong. It just made his fantasy more convienant for him.

The inuyoukai glanced out the window at the setting sun. There was a breeze causing the bushes & trees to sway & he could already see it playing with their childrens' silver tresses & hear their laughter & watch them as they tumbled & wrestled with Inuyasha out on the lawn. They were not even pregnant yet & Sesshomaru was already wondering how was he going to ask what his children what their favorite colors were & did they like to sing & what flavor ice cream did they like the most. He smiled to himself as he glanced down at Inuyasha who was sleeping somewhat peacefully. A violent cough woke him though & he groaned for some NyQuil so that he can sleep. Sesshomaru put aside his daydreamings of children & the like for now. All that would come in due time. Right now he already had someone he had to take care of.

.

..

...

_3 Days Later_

...

..

.

Inuyasha walked in the middle of Sesshomaru changing his clothes as he got prepared for work. His entrance hadn't been noticed yet so he simply leaned against the door frame & watched his husband slide into his black slacks, slip into a crisp white shirt, button it up slowly then put on his tie.

"I assume you're feeling better if you're watching me dress" the inuyoukai muttered. He sounded like he'd just woken up; he never had been a morning person.

"Yeah I feel great" Inuysha replied, "But I'd watch you dress even if I was sick"

"Hn..."

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru as he was brushing out his hair & wrapped his arms round his mate, places small kisses on the inuyoukai's neck. "We haven't had sex since I got sick, ya know…"

"& we do not have time to do so now"

"Ten minutes is plenty of time for a quick nut…"

"Inuyasha-"

"C'mon baby, daddy's horny…."

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his husband's to stop their roaming but it was very half hearted. He could already feel his body responding to the ghosting touches, the subtle grinding, the soft lips at his spot on his neck….

The former taiyoukai turned to face the man behind him, placing a gentle hand on the hanyou's cheek & was getting ready to lean forward for a kiss, drawn in so much by those lustful golden eyes….until a sneeze racked his body. Then another. & another.

"Jesus, Sessh" Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru sneezed once more before a plummeting feeling made his legs take him to the bathroom where he vomited. Inuyasha followed closely then held his hair back, grimacing as he tried not to look at whatever came out into the toilet. This went on for about five or six minutes before Sesshomaru leaned away from the toilet bowl, panting & seemingly trying to hold back another wave of vomit.

"So uh…I'll call your job & tell them you're not comin' today" Inuyasha said, backing away slowly & hoping Sesshomaru didn't blame him for getting sick.

'_When he gets better, he's gunna kill me….'_


	7. In Health?

**Pardon my delay. Last week was a very busy week so it took me a minute to get around to finishing up this chapter. I also had to take my laptop to work to iron out the details so if there are some errors I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next week =]**

* * *

Inuyasha very slowly opened their bedroom door & closed it almost silently. He was glad he'd taken off his shoes before he came in the house because he was sure that the bottom of his dress shoes would've been quite noisy to a sick inuyoukai.

"Baby?" Inuyasha whispered very softly, laying his keys on the floor since putting them on his bedside table would've made a lot of noise.

There was no response but the hanyou could hear limbs moving under the heavy blankets.

Inuyasha set his shoes down, took off his blazer & tie then went over to their bed where Sesshomaru was resting on his side, facing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but it was obvious he was awake because he was frowning deeply & bunching his face up to tolerate the pain.

The hanyou slowly sat down on the bed, running the back of his fingers across his husband's cheek. "You need me to bring you anything'?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

"I gotchu some green tea. That'll help you a little if you just drink some"

Another head shake.

Inuyasha noticed the subtle shivering Sesshomaru was doing & his heart started thumping hard. It hurt him to see his husband sick like this, especially since he caught it from the half breed. He'd braced himself for a tongue lashing, thinking Sesshomaru was going to curse him out for passing along his germs but if he'd realized who'd gotten him sick he didn't say anything about it. Matter of fact he didn't say much at all. Whatever bug he'd caught drained him of pretty much all of his energy.

Inuyasha climbed under the blankets & held his mate close to him, wishing he could absorb the sickness back into his body. Sesshomaru's body was hot to the point of it being uncomfortable so Inuyasha just pushed the comforter off of him. He slowly stroked the inuyoukai's hair, kissing his forehead when he scooted closer to the touch. The dog demon's skin was riddled in goosebumps & a shade of pale that only sick people had. With every evidence of Sesshomaru being sick that Inuyasha found, he hated himself a little more.

"Have you taken anythin' for any of your symptoms?"

Sesshomaru made a "nu-uh" noise.

"Do you want some? I got some NyQuil on the way home"

"Later" the inuyoukai muttered, burrowing his face in his mate's shirt.

Inuyasha soaked up every last second he actually got to cuddle with Sesshomaru, the last time being when the inuyoukai had been freezing cold on a winter's night long ago. He wrapped one arm around the silver haired beauty, rubbing his back. These were the times when Inuyasha wished Sesshomaru was just a little more affectionate. He knew what he was getting himself into when he mated the highborn demon & he knew he could never change who he was but sometimes he had fantasies about coming home from work to a nice, warm meal with Sesshomaru smiling at him in an adoring way while the half breed talked about his day so that his husband could massage his shoulders sensuously & kiss away the day's stress. He loved the thought of being surprised by Sesshomaru in some sexy outfit, presenting his gorgeous body, ready & waiti-

Inuyasha's daydreaming came to an abrupt halt when Sesshomaru pushed him away roughly & shot up.

"Babe?" Inuyasha asked, alarmed but Sesshomaru had already taken off down the hall & into their bathroom where the sound of retching could be heard.

Inuyasha followed slowly & waited patiently against the doorframe of their bathroom. Sesshomaru flushed the toilet when he was done & leaned against the wall, panting as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Beads of sweat slowly trailed down his face & neck.

Inuyasha walked over to his husband & crouched down beside him. "If you're still sick next week I'm takin' you to the doctor"

"I don't need a doctor" Sesshomaru muttered, catching his breath.

"I was only sick for three days. This is the seventh day you've been sick. You _need _a doctor"

Sesshomaru gave him a look that said he thought otherwise but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, let's get you back in bed"

"The floor is comforting"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"It's cool to the touch"

The hanyou's mouth formed an O in understanding & he nodded. "Well at least let me get you a pillow so you can be comfortable"

He retrieved a pillow & a blanket then took it back to the bathroom where he cuddled with his stubborn, impassive husband on their bathroom floor.

.

..

…

"Put your shoes on"

"No"

"I ain't arguing witchu about this again. Put. Them. On"

"No"

Inuyasha sighed & rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "For fuck's sake, Sessh…."

The inuyoukai rolled over & pulled the blankets almost over his head. "Go away"

"It's been ten days, Sessh! Ten fuckin' days since you got sick! That ain't normal!"

"Stop….yelling"

"Oh, sorry, is my yelling still hurting your head?! Gee maybe you should take something for that headache…oh wait, you did three days ago & it didn't do shit!"

Sesshomaru flung a pillow at his mate's head which the hanyou easily dodged.

"If I have to haul your ass out to the car I will do it, Sessh, & you know I will. Save your dignity & walk out there before I-"

Sesshomaru pushed the blankets off of him & stood slowly, turning his head only slightly to glance at Inuyasha. His eyes & nose were slightly red & the dark circles under his eyes made his skin look even more pale. Inuyasha braced himself for a full fledged argument but was very surprised when Sesshomaru simply went to the closet where his shoes were neatly lined up & snatched up a pair of Nikes. He grabbed a pair of socks out of his top drawer then sat on the bed to put them on.

"I know how much you hate the smell & probably hate the needles & people fawning all over you & all of tha-" Inuyasha started.

"I simply do not want to go Inuyasha" Sesshomaru interrupted in a surprisingly calm voice.

"But why, baby? The nurses & doctors & shit are just there to help you"

By the look on the inuyoukai's face, he figured it'd be best to just leave the topic alone. For all he knew maybe Sesshomaru just didn't want to leave the house or something.

Inuyasha drove them to the nearest urgent care & parked right next to the handicap…which pissed Sesshomaru off.

"I can walk just fine!" he snapped.

"I never said you couldn't, I just don't want you exerting yourself!"

"You treat me as if I am with child!"

"For all we know you fuckin' could be!"

They glared at each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru kicked the door open & slamming it shut.

"Don't you slam my mother fuckin' door like you ain't got no sense!" Inuyasha hollered, getting out of the car himself.

They argued & yelled at each other all the way to the waiting room, paused long enough to tell the nurse why they were there & got a clipboard to fill out a form, then went right back to it, only quieter this time.

The waiting room was half full with mostly elderly people with racking coughs & productive sneezes. A mother in the corner had her enfant in her arms & what could be assumed as her toddler running around, waving a magazine & singing at the top of his lungs. The mother's eyes darted back & forth between her toddler & the coughing people before she shifted her enfant closer to her as if that was going to keep the germs away. A lady a few seats down from Inuyasha was in her pajamas & moaning about how bad her head was hurting. By the way her stomach buldged unnaturally & how swollen her feet were, she probably should go to the ER but Inuyasha kept that to himself. At the moment he had a stubborn ass mate to deal with.

"Give me your medical insurance card" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Why don't you use your own?"

"Because I left my wallet at home!"

"Oh but when I accidently leave something I'm an idiot?!"

"Because you do it often!"

"My bad for making mistakes, Your Highness!"

"Just give me the fucking card, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou whipped out the little card & tossed it to the dog demon, who caught it easily enough & continued filling out the form before he took it back up to the receptionist. Inuyasha slouched in his seat a little more, hands stuffed in his pockets. He watched the toddler rip out pages in the magazine as his mother pretended she didn't see. He never did understand why parents did that. Like they thought if they pretended they didn't see what their child was doing the child would stop or disappear. When the toddler looked up at him he sneered, baring his fangs & scaring the kid enough that he stopped & went to sit beside his mommy.

"Is that how you'll disicpline our child?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"If it works, hell yeah"

The inuyoukai sighed. "You'll need to clean up your language when we have a child as well"

"Whatever"

"Mr. Taisho?"

Both silver haired males looked up at a nurse standing near the back of the waiting room, holding a door open. Since they were the only ones that looked up at her she extended a hand to them, silently asking them to follow her which they did after a moment.

"Alright, which one of you is Mr. Taisho?" she asked when she closed the door & led them into a room off to the left.

Inuyasha jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction.

"I assume you two are brothers or…?"

"Unfortunately I am married to him" Sesshomaru answered.

"Hey fuck you" Inuyasha retorted & the nurse tried to cover up her giggle with a cough.

"Oh ok, sorry about that. Mr. Tai-, er, Mr. Sesshomaru, I need you to step on this weight scale here, if you would"

"I would prefer not to…" the inuyoukai said in a low voice but in an unkind way.

"I assure you, it is only to determine if you are at a healthy weight so that we can better prescribe medicine to you" the nurse said smiling.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate & Inuyasha sighed in an exasperated way before he turned around & the silver haired beauty stepped onto the scale. The nurse pretended not to notice. She inched the scale to the left a few times….then right….then left….then right again….before moving the the smaler scale below it just a centimeter to the right & nodded when the scale was even.

"Well you are at a healthy weight, Mr. Sesshomaru. Would you like to know the numb-"

"No"

"Ok, moving on. Do you know how tall you are?"

"Six feet, three inches"

"You're six foot even" Inuyasha corrected.

"I was three years ago. Now I am six foot, three inches, Inuyasha"

"Sessh-"

"Alright, Mr. Sesshomaru if you would sit here, I'll just take your blood pressure"

Sesshomaru sat & the nurse wrapped a thick black band with Velcro around his left bicep & began squeezing the pump at the end of a tube that attached to the band.

"Now just relax & it'll be over fairly quickly" the nurse reminded him.

The band grew uncomfortably tight around his arm but just before he was about to protest she slowly started letting the air out & the constriction let up.

"Are you in any pain at all?" she asked.

"Only a minor headache"

"Have you taken any asprin?"

"Yes"

"Then that explains why your blood pressure is a little elevated. Nothing to worry about though. I'll take you to the examination room & I'll have a doctor come do a more thorough check up on you to see if he-"

"She" Inuyasha interrupted, narrowing his eyes in warning.

The nurse nodded slowly. "…To see if _she _can see what's our next course of action"

The nurse led them to a room with a one of those dentist looking chairs, a regular chair across from it, a counter with two large cabinets above it & a small table with a few tools that looked like they were so sharp even looking at them too long could cut you.

Sesshomaru sat in the elevated chair, trying to ignore the embarrassing way it made his feet swing. "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Whatchu mean?" Inuyasha asked, sitting in the normal chair & resting his chin in his hand.

"A male doctor would've been fine"

"So is a female doctor"

Sesshomaru let the subject drop for now. He didn't really want to admit that he'd rather have a male doctor checking him. It wasn't like he had some sexual fantasy about it, it was just a preferance. After a few minutes the doctor came in, a female of about five foot seven, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties & mid-back length black hair. She smiled cheerfully at both men as she set her clipboard down & grabbed a stethoscope & a few other tools out of the cabinet.

"How are you two gentlemen doing this morning?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Fine" both men murmured.

"Great. Alright, Mr. Sesshomaru, I'm going to listen to your lungs so if you could just inhale & exhale slowly for me, that would be great"

She pressed the stethoscope to his back & instructed him when to breathe before doing the same to the other side.

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Nausea, fatigue, sickness-"

"Mood swings" Inuyasha interjected, smirking when Sesshomaru threw him a death glare.

The doctor blinked at the inuyoukai a few times before she caught herself & wrote down something. "Ok. Ok, well I think I may know what's going on but I have to be sure. When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Four _very _long weeks ago" Inuyasha blurted.

The doctor smirked. "& I assume you were his last partner?"

"Damn right & I better be the only"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the ceiling but turned his head so that the other two didn't notice.

The doctor rummaged in her cabinet for a bit before taking out a clear short cup & handing it to the inuyoukai. "I need you to urinate in this cup for me please"

She waited patiently as he slowly took the cup & directed him to the bathroom down the hall. She knew for demons of his nature this was kind of embarrassing but any good doctor knows you never jump to conclusions & give the patient or their family [or husband in this case] a definitive answer without checking to make sure their answer was right. She was just surprised they hadn't figured it out themselves.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru returned & handed the cup of piss to the doctor who took it to the lab.

"Maybe you got a UTI" Inuyasha murmured.

"Shut up"

"I mean you haven't been drinking as much water as you usually do"

"If I had a UTI my urine would've been dark, you idiot"

"Whatever it is it's making you grumpy & I just want it treated so we can fuck already"

Sesshomaru shook his head to himself & rubbed his temple.

The nurse returned & both men could tell she was trying [& failing] to resist a smile. "Well gentlemen I have some great news"

"Does he have a UTI?" the hanyou asked.

"How is that good news?" Sesshomaru directed at his husband with narrowed eyes.

"Well can we at least have sex?"

"If I have a UTI we are not having sex!"

"Ever? But it wasn't even my fault!"

"All you think about is yours-"

"Congratulations, you two are pregnant!"

The last thing Inuyasha remembered was Sesshomaru staring at the doctor as if she'd grown another head out of her neck.


	8. Do You Remember The Time Part 2

**You guys deserved a quick update =]**

* * *

_Inuyasha returned to the guest bedroom with the linen all clean & smelling fresh. He didn't care much for doing the laundry but he really loved the smell of clean sheets [especially on his own makeshift bed]. Something about a clean room with fresh sheets & blankets, open windows & a sunny day always put the hanyou in a great mood._

"_Be a dear, Inuyasha, & help Shippo with the bed covers" Old Kaede, the head maid, said. She was old , obviously by how they referred to her, & you'd think from the way her back was haunched it would bother her to bend over but if it did she never complained about it. Inuyasha thought of her as a mom, considering he didn't have one [or rather didn't know her]._

"_Old Kaeda bought new laundry soap. Can ya tell?" Shippo asked & buried his face in the corner of the blanket._

"_Of course I can ya dummy, I can smell just as well as you. & stop plantin' ya face in the covers; King InuTaisho & Prince Sesshomaru will have all of our hides if this room is not perfect" Inuyasha said irritably._

"_Ahh…Prince Sesshomaru…ain't he dreamy?" the young fox said breathily as he tucked the sheet under his side of the bed. _

_Inuyasha did his best to fight the jealousy as well as the sudden flutter that erupted in his belly at that name. "Yeah he a'ight. Pull your side tighter!"_

"_I bet his breath never stinks. & I bet his hair never gets all tangled & stuff, not to mention he's gorgeous"_

_The hanyou stayed silent. If he was stupid enough to tell anyone of his relationship with the prince of the Western lands it most certainly would not be a little punk kid who could barely hold his own piss._

"_I wish me & him could trade places" the fox went on._

"_Yeah well you'll never be as beautiful as him" Inuyasha bit back._

"_But I thought you said he was just alright?" Shippo said, a slow smile stretching his face, "So you admit he's attractive? Do ya fancy him?"_

_The hanyou sputtered as he looked for something to say & hoped to Kami he was not blushing. "Look just…scrub the damn floor already so we can move on!"_

_Shippo giggled as he dodged a wet rag Inuyasha flung at him but both demons got back to work when Old Kaede gave them a serious look. Considering the Taisho family rarely got visitors overnight, the guest room was cleaned fairly quickly. Inuyasha went over the storage chest once more with a rag dipped in oil & herbs to make it shine & add a bit of exotic fragrance in the room. He smoothed out the few wrinkles in the bed covers, adjusted the pots of bamboo in the corner & made sure all of their cleaning supplies had been removed before he finally slid the door shut._

"_Do you mind cleaning Prince Sesshomaru's chambers, Inuyasha? I have to take the maids & servants to get started on dinner" Old Kaede said._

_The hanyou nodded once, hoping it didn't come across as too enthusiastic. "Sure, I'll take care of it"_

"_Thank you, dear. When you finish hurry to the kitchen. I'm sure I'll need you since I don't trust the others to cut up the vegetables"_

_The half breed nodded & hurried into the prince's already neat room. For some reason Old Kaede said they should always clean quickly & to avoid detection if possible. Of course Inuyasha knew it was always better for the royal family to call to you rather than be all in their way but he didn't understand why it seemed like if they were caught doing exactly what they were supposed to, they would get punished._

"_Women…" he muttered. That was exactly why he preferred men. That & he didn't really care for womens' tendancies to be clingy._

_Inuyasha opened the windows before he pulled his kerchief down to cover his mouth & nose then dusted off the few pieces of furniture in Prince Sesshomaru's main chamber. He hummed softly as he worked & even danced a little. The room smelled of the man he loved, a scent that was half sweet, half musk with the undertones of something exotic & fascinating. A scent that Inuyasha hated washing himself of whenever they had sex so their affair could remain a secret. He'd have to ask Sesshomaru one day if he liked the way the hanyou smelled & did he pressed his face to the pillow Inuyasha had previously laid on when the half breed left to start his day the way Inuyasha imagined he would. _

_Inuyasha opened the windows in the left wing of the bedchambers, not surprised by how not a single thing had been changed since the last time they made love in here, just four nights ago. Sesshomaru claimed that he didn't see the point of trying to straighten it when no one ever entered it except he & his lover & his lover cleaned it anyway but Inuyasha sometimes felt like Sesshomaru would come in here & touch himself, remembering how Inuyasha's hands touched him. Well…it was a nice thought anyway._

"_Mmm…"_

_Inuyasha straightened. Had he made that noise, fantasizing about Sesshomaru fantasizing about him? It was possible; it'd happened befor-_

"_Oh…gods…"_

_Wait. Was someone….? Inuyasha crossed the room to the door that led into Sesshomaru'd third bedchamber [more like a study] & stopped abruptly at what he saw. Sesshomaru's face was buried in the neck of some guy who was moaning, his head tilted back as the inuyoukai showered the pulse at his neck with attention. His hands fluttered to Sesshomaru's hakamas & tugged at them, trying to create enough room for his hand to slip inside but Sesshomaru took the hand & put on the guy's crotch._

"_Pleasure yourself" the dog demon whispered._

_The man immediately obliged, spreading his legs for the silver haired beauty as his hands caressed his throbbing member. Inuyasha felt his face blush with embarrassment, anger & the effort to stop himself to stomping over there & tearing up the man that was exposed in front of __**his **__man._

_At one point the man's head lilted to the side & his eyes opened & landed on Inuyasha. Rather than be stunned & ashamed he smiled sleepily. "We have a visitor"_

_Sesshomaru glanced up….& said nor did anything. Nothing in his facial expression changed. Not surprise. Not shame. Not regret. Nothing. That angered Inuyasha more than anything._

"_Are you here to join us, sweet one?" the man asked, "You are more than welcomed to"_

_Inuyasha turned on his heel & forced himself not to stomp away, slam any doors or throw things around to show just how angry he was. He should've known getting involved with a highborn would be detrimental to his emotions. He was stupid to believe Sesshomaru might have loved him. & he was stupid for loving him back._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_He tried not to. He really did but the tears came anyway & would not stop. Inuyasha punched himself for crying over that jerk. He could have any man or woman he wanted, why was he crying over someone who didn't give a shit about him? He was always the seme in the relationship & semes just did not cry. It was unacceptable._

_In the back of his mind he remembered Old Kaede wanted his help in the kitchen but his legs stayed folded & his arms didn't try to help him up either._

'_She'll understand. She always does when it comes to emotional things' [even though not even she knew about Prince Sesshomaru & Inuyasha's affair]_

_Inuyasha angrily wiped away the tears from his face. He'd find someone else, someone better. Someone who didn't hide their relationship. Someone who didn't care that he was low class. Someone who valued him more than their title. Matter of fact, he was going to leave the castle tonight & find that Someone Better somewhere else. He could start his life over instead of dragging around this servant burden. He could be a smith or a carpenter, anything he wanted & no one would question him._

_He was in the middle of packing his few belongings when his door opened & he turned to find Sesshomaru slowly closing the door._

_The hanyou's face pulled down into a frown. "What do you want?"_

"_Regardless of how your feelings may be hurt I am your prince & you will address me with respect"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Yeah Sesshomaru could have his head lopped off for how he'd just spoken to him. He should be thankful he was being shown mercy but he definitely wouldn't be handing out any tearful thank you's to the stuck up bastard. _

"_Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing down at the large length of fabric that would serve as Inuyasha's traveling container._

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean why?" Inuyasha snapped, "You honestly think I'd want to stay here after what I saw?!"_

"_You will keep your voice down" Sesshomaru bit out through gritted teeth._

"_Yeah well you should have told your new lover the same thing…"_

_The inuyoukai averted his eyes off to the side, his version of showing an once of shame. "He is not my lover"_

"_But you wish he was"_

"_No"_

"_Then why, Sesshomaru? Why would you do that to me? To us?"_

"_I have no excuse for what I did, only that I wanted him at the time"_

_Inuyasha ran a frustrated hand through his bangs, trying his best to contain the anger that was steadily rising in his chest. "What, I ain't good enough for you?"_

"_You are"_

"_But…?"_

"_It is as I've said, I wanted him at the time"_

"_Oh what a load of-!"_

"_Be quiet before someone hears us!"_

_Inuyasha stepped up into Sesshomaru's face, pointing a finger at him as he tilted his head down slightly to look him in the eye. "Who you fuck is your business but I ain't finna stand around & act like that shit don't bother me when you know I love you"_

"_Is it my fault you fell for me the moment your cock entered my ass?"_

_Inuyasha's hand twitched. He almost slapped Sesshomaru as hard as he could. _

_Too angry to respond, Inuyasha grabbed a shirt by his foot & flung it onto the bed where his makeshift knapsack lie in wait. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru had just said that, as if he honestly did not even love Inuyasha. Well, maybe he didn't. No use in trying to win his affection after that. He was going to go someplace far away & start his life somewhere where nothing reminded him of the dog demon prince of the west anyway. He couldn't care less about how the inuyoukai felt about him anymore. _

_Inuyasha stilled when a hand planted itself on his own & he tried to control his heart rate that was picking up speed. He shouldn't be feeling excited at this, he should be angry still, he should be fighting the hope that started to take over the rage…_

_He met eyes very similar to his own & had to swallow a few times before he could talk. "If you love me then wait until I can get my chores done so I can satisfy you myself" he whispered. _

_Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly once, his long fingers lacing with the half breed's._

_Inuyasha hated how easily he always forgave Sesshomaru when the inuyoukai never once said sorry or expressed any sort of regret. Just a look, a touch, the way his eyes pleaded to understand the words he couldn't [or wouldn't]say was enough. It always irritated Inuyasha but he never did anything about it. There was no point in changing who Sesshomaru was considering this was the Sesshomaru he fell in love with. _

_Inuyasha rested a finger under Sesshomaru's chin. "You have nothing to say for yourself?"_

_Sesshomaru only stared at him, his facial expression unreadable & his eyes blank._

_The hanyou sighed & kissed him. One day he wasn't going to tolerate this kind of treatment. One day he was going to tell Sesshomaru that sometimes he really needed to hear certain things like apologies & words of affection. One day….just not today. _


	9. So It Begins

Inuyasha roused with a groan, bringing up a hand to run a hand over his face. He became aware of how bright it currently was & that he was laying down.

"Oh my God…"

"Good morning, daddy"

Inuyasha turned his head away from the light & opened one eye. Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair Inuyasha had been sitting in, stroking a lock of hair that was over his his shoulder. His face was relaxed, almost smiling, like he wasn't even sick anymore. Inuyasha remembered the news & felt a light, happy flutter in his stomach [though he wasn't exactly sure if he was excited by that or the fact that Sesshomaru had called him daddy].

"What happened?" Inuyasha croaked.

"You passed out" Sesshomaru responded simply, standing & coming over to his husband, laying a hand on the hanyou's forehead, "You gave the nurse quite a scare"

Inuyasha took the hand off his forehead & held it as he sat up. An involuntary smile dominated his handsome face. "So…we're really gunna be parents?"

Sesshomaru tried not to but he smiled, a smile that forced it's way onto those full lips, a smile that was a direct translation of bliss. "Yes"

"Does she know how far along you are yet? Is it a boy or girl? Oh please let it be a girl. Is it healthy? Sessh I need answers!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "We only know that I am three weeks along & that it is healthy. We will find out the other answers in a few months, be patient"

The hanyou brought the hand in his up to his mouth & kissed it. He couldn't believe they were parents! Oh that meant one of their guest rooms would need to be turned into the nursery! They would need to paint, decorate, get furniture, & wallpaper! But what color paint should they get if they didn't know the gender yet? When are they supposed to get the clothes? Where do they even start?!

Both males glanced up when the door opened & the doctor stepped through, another bright, cheerful smile already on her face. "Well, welcome back, Mr. Inuyasha. I guess I should've given you some kind of warning instead of just jumping right into it, huh?"

They all chuckled.

"I was just kinda shocked. I think I stopped breathing" Inuyasha admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The doctor went on to tell them what to expect in the next few weeks before Sesshomaru's next check-up: more morning sickness, mood swings, sudden fatigue & all of that. She also gave them some rookie parenting booklets & prenatal vitamins to help support the growth of the baby as well as some home remedies for headaches, nausea & the like. With the way she was smiling you would've thought this baby was hers or created by her but Inuyasha & Sesshomaru didn't mind at all. She sent them on their way after numerous congratulations.

"So where do we start?" Inuyasha asked as he drove them home.

"Well first & foremost we will need to convert one of the guest rooms" Sesshomaru stated then whipped out his phone & opened up his memo app, "Then we will need to start looking for the furniture, crib, rocking chair, dresser, storage for toys, maybe a mirror. We can paint the room a gender neutral color like green….yes, green would be perfect. We should also consider buying a new vehicl-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby steps, Sessh" Inuyasha said, chuckling & grabbing his mate's hand, "We have nine months to get everything perfect for our baby"

They shared a small silence as they daydreamed about that wonderful day when their baby would be born.

"What would we name her?" the hanyou wondered.

"_His _name should be significant…like Hajime"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Beginning? Ah so you plan to have more kids, eh?"

The half breed was absolutely shocked when his husband actually blushed. "Our child will need a sibling to keep them company when we are at work, do they not?"

"That ain't the reason you want more than one kid…"

But Sesshomaru didn't elaborate. "What name did you have in mind?"

Inuyasha took a few moments to think about it. To be honest he wanted more than one child because he had so many great names in mind. "Keiko. Blessed child"

At that moment they pulled into the garage. After letting go of each others' hand Inuyasha happened to glance up & Sesshomaru was actually smiling. Not a smirk, not "smizing" but smiling a genuine smile.

"You like that?" Inuyasha asked, smiling himself. Nothing brought him more happiness than seeing his husband smile…until their child came. Then he'd have two reasons to be happy.

"It's beautiful as I'm sure our child will be" the inuyoukai whispered.

"Ya damn skippy"

.

..

…

….

…..

"The rocking chair could go there"

"It could…"

"But…?"

"It would be better here, facing the window"

"Ok yeah but the crib is going right there"

"A crib by the window? What if someone snatches our child out of it?"

"Oh my God, Sessh, we keep the window locked"

"They could still break the window"

"Ugh. Well fine we could put the crib there then, in the corner"

"But earlier you said you wanted the bookshelf there"

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Damn I sure did. Well the bookshelf can go there"

"Perfect. & the dresser?"

"Here"

"The dresser can not go in the middle of the room, Inuyasha"

"Why not? This is our house, we don't go by the rules all the time!"

Sesshomaru turned his head away to hide his smile & cleared his throat to cover the chuckle that soon bubbled up his throat. "We also need to go by Home Depot for paint"

"Oh yeah. Green right? We should do like…a forest green"

The inuyoukai made a stank face.

"…Or mint?"

"That was along the lines that I was thinking"

"Or teal"

Sesshomaru started to say something then his eyebrows rose as he considered that. "That actually would not be a bad idea. Teal is a gender neutral color"

Inuyasha felt pride course through his body. That was about as close he would ever get to Sesshomaru commenting that he wasn't dumb after all.

First they stopped by Babies R Us for furnishings & the like. Ten minutes in, Inuyasha could feel the weight of the task overwhelming him because he realized just how much the baby needed & how much they were going to need in order to be prepared. Sesshomaru finding better [& more expensive] versions of what he picked out wasn't helping either.

"Inuyasha, the carseat you picked out doesn't have a mobile that plays the ABCs. A child is like a dry sponge that absorbs knowledge if you start teaching them early"

"That's nice, Inuyasha, but that crib doesn't fold out into a bigger bed & a futon. We'll be right back here in three years if we don't get the one that I found"

"Yes, I know this dresser is within _your _price range but this one is bigger"

Inuyasha sighed & rubbed his forehead irritably as he sat at one of the many benches throughout the store. Maybe he was feeling himself a little much when Sesshomaru agreed that teal would be a great color to paint the nursery & let it get to his head. He thought he was on a roll & maybe he could come up with even better ideas. That train of thought somehow led him to believe that if he was overwhelmed now how was he going to be able to get up in the wee hours of the morning to tend to their crying baby….& the panic set in. Was he even fit to be a father?! He was doubting himself & their baby didn't even have a heartbeat yet!

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou looked up quickly, startled, at his mate pointing to a box containing that looked like a chest. "Yeah?"

"I said wouldn't that be very convienant to have our child's toys in that?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, baby, whatever you want"

Sesshomaru let his arm fall to his side & frowned. "You act as if you do not care"

"No, no, I do, it is convienant, babe…I just…well…you just…n-never mind"

"Tell me"

"It's nothin'. Ready to go get that paint?"

"Tell me what had your tongue tied up then we can go get the paint…after we eat"

Inuyasha stood. "Everything I find, you find somethin' better. It either sings or lights up or scratches the kid's ass & picks its boogers & I'm just…I'm just tired, that's all. Shit gets overwhelmin' pretty quickly when ya try to do everything at once"

The inuyoukai only stared at him, his eyes seemingly understanding but his facial expression & body language unsure.

"I just want to be a good father, ya know? I want our kid to know that I always have & always will love her-"

"Him"

The hanyou managed a small smile. "I want to give of myself, not because I feel like I have to but because I want to"

A silence stretched on between the two as they stared at each other, Inuyasha waiting for Sesshomaru to say something & Sesshomaru mulling over what he just heard. The inuyoukai had no doubt in his mind that his husband was telling the truth; Inuyasha had always talked about how he couldn't wait to be a father & how he would probably spoil the child. He always said he would be a better father than Sesshomaru's own & Sesshomaru never once doubted that.

The silver haired beauty held out his hand, smirking. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat"

Inuyasha smiled & took the hand offered to him. "Let's pay for this first so you don't have to give birth in jail"

.

..

…

….

After coming home from their favorite dine-in restaurant the two silver haired males sat in the car which was parked in the driveway.

"I can barely breathe, I'm so full" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, covering his mouth briefly as he burped inaudibly. "If this is how I will feel at nine months I hope it goes very quickly…"

Inuyasha sighed & rubbed his belly. "I feel like I'm already nine months"

Sesshomaru smirked & got ready to say something before something occurred to him & he said an "ugh" noise.

"What is it?"

"We forgot the paint"

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore, "Well hell you go cause I gatta take a shit"

"You go, you're the alpha….supposedly"

"Ouch. That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?"

"You speaking right now is uncalled for, go provide for your family & get the paint"

"Who the hell you gettin' rude with? You better drop that attitude-"

"Take your sorry ass to the store & get the damn paint, Inuyasha!"

"My sorry ass? Ooh you better be glad I love you or I would've gotten your fat ass for that comment"

& that's when Inuyasha realized….he fucked up. He didn't actually mean to say it, at least not that harsh; he was just playing around but as soon as those eyes he loved so much got watery & that perfect mouth scrunched up he mentally kicked himself in the balls.

"B-baby-"

"I'm fat…?"

"No, no, baby, you aren't fat, your body is perfect, I was just playing arou-"

"_You don't play around like that with someone who is pregnant, Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru kicked the door opened & stomped inside the house then shook his head.

'_I'm such an idiot…'_

* * *

**One day I'm going to stop writing Inuyasha as an idiot & inconsiderate ass...it just won't be today lol =]**_  
_


End file.
